Supernatural Bloopers
by Anya Magera
Summary: A series of random ‘what-if’ ideas that will encompass any episode aired to date.


**Supernatural Bloopers**

**  
Story Title:** Supernatural Bloopers

**Summary:** It began as a miscellaneous, left-field idea I had while watching 'In My Time of Dying'.

**A.N.:** It started with one of those rare, quiet, completely undisturbed times. As I watched, I became thoroughly engrossed and came to the particular scene where John asked Sam to get him a cup and Sam walked out. And that's when my idea struck. I went from being completely caught up the episode, to practically rolling on the floor as I howled in laughter.

Again let me state that I don't know where it came from and probably don't want to contemplate it; they may not come back anytime soon.

If you don't offhand remember this scene, I strongly suggest watching the ending of the episode before reading this.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of plotlines in the series belongs to me, just the strange, random ideas.

* * *

**In My Time of Dying**

**Season 2, Episode 1**

The doctor has just finished talking to Dean and Sam when he goes back to his rounds, leaving them to talk amongst themselves. A few moments later, there's a knock on the door and as one, they look to see their father standing there.

"How ya feelin' dude?"

Dean takes a breath before he answers; a shadow of his usual blunt attitude appears as he glances down briefly before looking back up at his father.

"Fine I guess…I'm alive." John gets a smile on his face, though his expression is one of subdued and worried relief, with just an underlying hint of sorrow.

"That's what matters."

Sam, though relieved that his dad's all right, is still _really_ pissed at his father's unexpected disappearance the night before. Unfortunately, the end result was him acting like his usual confrontational self.

"Where were you last night?" At his hostile reaction, John looks over at his youngest son with an expression of bleak acquiescence.

"I had some things to take care of." Sam jerked his head back slightly at his father's straightforward words.

"Well that's specific."

Dean just stared at Sam in shocked silence before giving his head in a shake in disbelief. "Come on Sam."

He looked back up at in almost disappointed amazement. Sam however didn't pay any attention to his brother. His fury was up, and he was determined to duke it out with his father, once and for all.

"Did you go after the demon?"

John was quiet as his gaze rested on the floor before rising again to settle on Sam. He could hear in his mind how this scenario would play out.

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam practically yelled as he stood there, his head shaking at what he believed to be his father's usual taciturn reaction.

John straightened up from the doorjamb and with some slight difficulty, took a couple steps closer to the bed. His expression grew to one of weary resignation as he settled to square off across from his youngest son, and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Can we not fight?"

After a long few seconds, Sam's brow furrows in bewilderment as his father's initial words slowly register in his brain. A moment later John continues.

"You know half the time and I, ah…I don't even know what we're fightin' about; we're just buttin' heads." Sam shifts on his feet, unsure of this uncharacteristic speech.

"Look Sammy…I know I've made some mistakes." Dean shifted his gaze from his brother up and over to his father, just as equally confused. "But I've always done the best I could." The expression in John's eyes shifts from distant bleakness to almost silently pleading. "I just don't want to fight anymore, ok?"

Sam just stares at his father after John finishes, and while his expression doesn't change, his eyes begin to water slightly and show his confusion and concern.

"Dad? Are you alright?" John just smiled at his son's obvious concern. He looked at his youngest son as he schooled his features light up into a partially believable "everything's gonna be alright" expression.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired, that's all."

"Hey Sam, would you mind, ah…would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam looks at his father and it seems he reluctantly believes John's story as he replies, "Yeah, yeah sure."

The room is thick with emotion as Sam glances down at Dean and Dean looks up at him. Sam's eyes briefly dart over to his dad before he moves around the foot of the bed and passes between it and John, then goes out the door. The elder Winchesters watch as Sam leaves, and while his father's attention is still on his youngest son, Dean gives his father a quick glance; it is obvious he is trying desperately to figure out what is on his mind. The mood heightens slightly when John inhales deeply and looks down; it is apparent he is striving to find the right words to say to his eldest. Dean opens his mouth to speak when all of a sudden, from out in the hallway you hear Sam yelling.

"Can I get a cup of coffee in here?"

That extremely ill-timed, given the serious, tension-filled situation, albeit hilarious question soon has John Winchester doubled over in laughter. Dean meanwhile, has been laughing so hard that he nearly takes a tumble off the bed and onto his father who by now, is lying on his side practically rolling on the floor. Even off camera, you can hear in the background the rather loud sounds of laughter and guffaws emanating from the various cast and crew members.

Sam pokes his head back in the room. With a rather believable and innocently curious expression on his face, he tilts his head to the side and asks with a straight face:

"What I do?"

* * *

**A.N.:** (Pokes head in the room wearing a big grin) Well, my first real fanfic has been send on it's way. What ya think? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
